With You
by BluAyu
Summary: Jounouchi finds himself lonely during the holiday season until he runs into a certain brunette who's just as alone as he is... Maybe something inside him will tell him to follow like a stray puppy and leave everything else unsaid.


**With You**

** -BluAyu**

It wasn't that Jounouchi didn't like the holiday season, it was only the fact that he has no one to spend it with... The cheery moods of the city-goers and the bright decorative lights around him made him envious. The blonde felt incredibly excluded as he walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo with just himself while others were amongst groups of friends or family..or loved ones. Other than his sister who he wasn't even going to get to see on Christmas day ; he had no one to buy gifts for. No one to share dinner with much less spend time with.

Hence why Jounouchi felt glum. Christmas eve was always busy. Even late into the evening when people were trying to do their last minute shopping for the next day ahead. The boy had only wanted to get out of the apartment because his father had been partying much too hard with some house guests for him really to tolerate staying there any longer than he needed to...

It took accidentally hitting into someone to snap him out of his daze and his head shot upward.

"Why is it that I'm always running into you hm? Do you have a habit of always bumping into people when you're not thinking mutt?" a cold drawling voice asked beside him.

"K-Kaiba!" Jounouchi stammered shocked.

"Yes...?"

Jounouchi was shocked to see him. Didn't he have things to do? Why was he walking? Why was he alone? Millions of questions ran around his head.

"What are _you _doing here?" the blonde snapped turning his head away as he regained his smart-ass composure that he usually had towards the icy eyed CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"I'll do as I please...what about you pup? No family to go back to tonight?"

Jounouchi looked away quickly ashamed even to himself that Kaiba assumed correct.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile. The the boy was adorable...beautiful even in is most vulnerable of moments. He had admired the blonde for a while. It's why he agitated Jounouchi so much matter of fact... It's not like he knew a lot about him. But it didn't take a genius to figure out how Jounouchi lived. How his family life was even... Every bit of pain and resentment was apparent in his dark golden brown hues. More and more he wanted to whisk him away and take him out of that world and into his own.

And that's how the CEO had managed to find himself falling for the rebellious punk. Go figure.

"You don't always have to _hide _it you know? It can get quite exhausting," Kaiba said as if in muse as they continued to walk down the street.

"And have you mock me? Psh! I think not!" Jounouchi exclaimed throwing his hands back behind his head.

"So defensive Mutt... I'm not even picking a fight and it's like you're looking for one," pointed out Kaiba.

The boy glared at the CEO annoyedly, "If you're here just to insult and poke at me feel free to go your own way!"

"But you're the one who's following me," said Kaiba.

It took Jounouchi two seconds to realize that he had been following Kaiba. _Where exactly was he going anyway? _He was unsure. He had been aimlessly walking this whole time but had indeed followed Kaiba as if he were some lost stray-NO he was NOT going to use that word! Fuck dammit! That rich bastard was messing up his thinking patterns!

"You never assumed that we were heading in the same direction?" Jounouchi quickly excused.

"Right... Even in Roppongi Hills? Sure, I'll believe you..." Kaiba asked.

The blonde threw his hands up in the defeat, caught and cornered. Kaiba rolled his sapphire hues and sighed. There was no need to press... A certain building he almost passed caught his eye quickly.

"Hey..."

"What? You're gonna press at me following you more?"

The brunette shook his head and sighed, "Since you're following me like some aimless puppy; why don't we make better use of our time together?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. What...did Kaiba mean by that?

"Idiot. Mori Tower...let's go," Kaiba nodded his head over to the tall skyscraper in front of them.

"You _really _wanna raid your rival company's office space... I may be dumb Kaiba but-"

"The fifty-fourth floor you dipshit! Why in the _hell _would I want to raid my rival company's office space on _Christmas Eve_... Never mind, just never mind!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh at the male's outburst and shook his head, "No, no, let's go! My bad..haha..I couldn't help it-wait a minute..._why _are we going to the observation deck?"

Kaiba sighed and moved inside the building knowing that Jounouchi would simply follow him up there if he wished. The blonde blinked confused... Something was going on...

"Kaiba wait up!"

Silence as he followed the tall brunette.

"Great! Now you're giving me the silent treatment too? I'm soooo sorry that I pissed you off! My bad man but really can you be a little mor-" he continued on but the ring of the elevator and Kaiba's death grip that slung him into the opposite wall of the elevator silenced him. Jounouchi didn't even had time to think as Kaiba's lips met his own. It was a quick passionate kiss..something that was totally unlike Kaiba. Something that completely shook Jounouchi by surprise...but he couldn't help but melt and kiss back for some reason. It was like his body just moved on his own.

"Katsuya...just _shut the fuck up..._" Kaiba hissed lowly.

Jounouchi blinked a couple times still rather dumbstruck at what just happened. So the kiss was just to shut him up huh?

Before he could ask (because everything seemed to be interrupting his thoughts and questions today for some reason) the elevator's light chime announced that they were on the fifty-fourth floor of Mori Tower.

The view was something that Kaiba probably saw on a daily basis being a Corporate Executive... Jounouchi on the other hand only had rare occasions to see Tokyo at such heights. It was like he was in control-on top of the world. And the rush made him wonder whether the view or Kaiba's kiss had made him breathless

"Sometimes Mutt, things are better left unsaid," Kaiba finally announced as his eyes looked down upon the view of sparkling city lights.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if we said everything then there would be nothing to question in the back of our minds. That and sometimes things are rather obvious..."

Jounouchi looked Kaiba quizzically... And Kaiba himself hoped very much so that the boy got his hint. He wasn't for saying mushy sappy things. He wasn't one to be a romantic at all. This is all he could do.

"Fine. I won't ask. But just know assumptions can make asses out of you and me," the blonde jokingly replied.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and placed an arm around _his _puppy, "Merry Christmas Katsuya..."

Jounouchi sighed contently, "Merry Christmas to you too..."

Maybe he wasn't so lonely this holiday season after all...

(A/N: GAH! So this is Gabby and Angie's present. I'm totally unspired but HAD to finish this before Angie's birthday and this is the result. SORRY IT'S SO LAME! _ You may shoot me later for this. I triiiiieedd! Haha! Kaiba has horrible ways with admitting things just as much as Kaiba does is the moral of this story folks! XDDDD)


End file.
